The White Lotus
by Fictonallyinlove
Summary: The heart of the fire warmed her skin as she made her way toward the door that lead to the hallway. she toke a deep breath and peeked through the crack of the door her black cloak hung around her as she made her way down the hallway making her look like a shadow.'i must do this for my family' her vocie screamed as she picked up a gold statue that laid in the hallway-real sum in bok


The White lotus flower…..

* * *

(prolouge)

Once upon a time there lived a fair girl that was the farmer's daughter. Skin soft and the color of the ripest peaches, her hair was the color of ash blonde and was always held in tightly woven braids on each side of her head. The maiden enchanted all that beheld her. Little did everyone know is that she and her family where very poor and she would sneak out to save her family from starvation, as the much hated Black Lotus….

* * *

A black shadow hopped roof top to roof top sticking to the blackest parts of the moonless night. A held roughly Wheat harvesting Scythe in hand. The Black spot on the roof stopped dead and sunk into the shadows of the roof top that had little of; two men were sitting on their roof waiting for The thief to show up, pitch forks in hand.' Stubborn farm hands' the girl thought tartly as she monvered past them without being seen, which was a stroke of luck from all the nights she had spent on these tops of the city.

Finally the palace she had waited months to rob came into her view. Excitement fizzled inside her as she leaped into an alley way down below. This excitement always happened before she stole, it sent a rush of pride into her at the thought that she, a woman, was providing her family with the food and money they so desperately needed.

She crept in the palace's main door and into a rather large courtyard and made her way swiftly towards the other side by staying close to the walls. Her Hooded cloak silently waving in the breeze as she ran on towards the huge wooden doors on the end of the courtyard. She hopped onto a barrel that helped her hop the wall and slide into an open window. There she was meted by warmth of a large fireplace. She relished the warmth for a split second than took out a massive grain sack and started to take all the gold and food she could find in the room, she knew better then to venture farther into the house of the king. So she stayed in that one room. Once it was filled she made her way to back to the window that lead into the dark cold night.

Only she was stopped by a firm hand that flung her backwards. She growled under her breath and took out the scythe she had brought with her. She kept her head down and her eyes in the shadows of the hooded cloak and spoke in a different voice than her own to miss guide the poor young fellow. " What do you want?"

She felt a hand smash into her face and send her railing back into the wall again. From under the cloak she saw a lad about her age with blue hair that stuck out in the shape of a star… almost. " I want you to die in flames for trying to steal from the royal family!" he screamed and flung another punch into her gut. She wanted to scream out in pain but it would give out she was a woman.

She smirked from under the cloak and blood rolled down her cheeks and splattered the marble floor. " That will never happen." And she flung herself at him, her metal farm tool as sharp as ever and cut his cheek, missing on purpose. " I could have hit you if I wanted too." She taunted to the boy. He screamed in rage and shot at her like a bullet but she was one step ahead of him and as he ducked down to deliver the blow she used his head as a stepping stool and lunched herself towards the window. As she was half way out of the window a strong hang grabbed her ankle and pulled her back in." You don't get away from your god that easily!" he yelled and the girl was flung to the ground and she coughed up a bit of blood.

He smirked and made his way over to the black shape in the middle of the room. " Now who is the man who dares to steal from the royal palace." The girl squinted her eyes as light from the fire hit her eyes for the first time. Then she opened her eyes to see a boy hovering over her in disbelief. " Yo-You are a girl!" he screamed out and the blonde girl put her hand up to his mouth winked, then jumped up and ran out of the window with the bag of gold and food. " See you later Star boy." Said as she made the leap and ran out into the courtyard to the streets of the city.

He stared after in disbelief and hung his head. " A girl almost bet me…"


End file.
